The Gym Leader and the Poke-Botanist
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: Gardenia the Gym Leader of Eterna City loves Grass Pokemon a whole lot. She even believes that anyone who has a Grass Pokemon has to be a good person. There is a Poke-Botanist who is coming to the city and when she and he meet a friendship will be formed. And perhaps later something more. GardeniaxOC. This is mostly friendship and they don't become a couple yet.


A/N: This takes place when Ash and his friends are at Sunnyshore City for his battle with Volkner.

Chapter 1.

A man named Alexander was on his way to Eterna City to meet Gardenia herself. Though he had never before personally met her or even saw a picture of her and thus didn't know what she even looked like. He had heard many great things about her. Alexander himself is a Poke-Botanist by trade.

He smiles as he continues his walk holding his bag on his back and then soon through Eterna Forest. He had spent some time in there and saw some pokemon of the Bug and Grass variety and had managed to collect plant samples while making sure to not disturb the environment. He was walking through rows upon rows of trees.

Alexander after some more walking stops then he looks at his map to make sure that he's going the right way and sees that he is. Alexander says "I have a feeling that I will be there pretty soon."

Soon as he's moving onward after some more time passes on he finally starts to see Eterna City in the distance. It is now late-afternoon. Alexander grins brightly as he is getting closer and closer to his destination.

He had been heading to Eterna City for a few days by this point. He says to aloud himself "I've been looking forward to this for sometime now."

Alexander soon starts to think about all that he and Gardenia may have to talk about it. Soon after walking for a few more minutes of walking he enters the city. He looks around the city as he is smiling. He walks around as he is wondering where the Gym in this city is.

He decides to also enjoy the sights while he's here. While he's enjoying himself he also asks around to know where the Gym is. Soon he sees an old man who is selling flowers at a well decorated stand. Alexander then goes over to him. The old man greets Alexander "Hello young man may I interest you in some flowers today?"

"No thank you sir. But I would like directions to the Eterna City Gym please." Replied Alexander.

The old man said "Sure thing it's no problem to me. To get to the Gym you have to take a left that way go on a bit and then take a right and then a left again and soon you will reach the Gym."

He pointed out to where Alexander should start to head towards. Alexander listened to the man's directions intently. When the man had finished giving the directions Alexander said to the man "Thank you very much sir."

The old man smiles and says "You're welcome sonny."

Alexander then continues on his way after he waves goodbye to the old man. Alexander makes his way to where he was told the Gym is. He also looks at the other sights along the way. One of the sights he sees is the city's museum.

He seems interested in it as he walks closer to it and says while reading the sign "Ah so this is the Eterna Historical Museum. From what I know of it this museum is quite big and interesting. I should definitely come back later to see what the exhibits are."

He continues on his way to the Gym. When he arrives there he sees a sign on the front door and it says "Sorry. The Gym is closed for the time being. Our Gym Leader is currently out. She'll be back soon."

Alexander frowned as he looked disappointed. Though he understood as he knew that Gardenia must've had something very important to do that would take her away from the Gym. He decided that he should take a walk around the city and come back later.

Alexander started to continue walking but then his feet started feeling tired as he had been on them alot lately. He sits down on a bench and takes off his backpack and puts it down to the left side of him. Alexander then stretches as he relaxes on the bench. He said "I think this would be a good time to take a break from walking for a bit."

Meanwhile, Gardenia was walking back into Eterna City after she had spent some time in Eterna Forest looking at the Grass Pokemon. She had a camera with her as she walked and she said "That was a nice break. Taking pictures of some of the Grass Pokemon in the forest. I didn't really feel like capturing any right now."

She then starts to make her way to the gym while saying "Maybe I should go stop by the gym incase any new challengers have shown up."

When she gets near the Gym from a small distance she notices Alexander sitting on the bench relaxing. Gardenia thinks to herself " _Who is he? Maybe he's a new challenger who I've kept waiting."_

She makes her way over to Alexander. He sees her and upon taking sight of her he thinks to himself that she looks cute but doesn't say or do anything in that regard as it would be inappropriate. Gardenia herself also thought Alexander was cute but didn't want to say so to a guy she hasn't even formally met.

She said to him with a cheerful smile "Hello there sir is there anything I can help you with?"

Alexander gets up and nods "Yes please. I came by the Gym awhile ago and I saw that it's closed. I'm looking for the Gym Leader of this city her name is Gardenia I believe. Do you think you can tell me where she is?"

Gardenia smiles at him and has her hands at he sides "I can do better then tell you where she is. For you see I am Gardenia."

Alexander was a bit surprised at first but was also happy to finally be able to meet her. He gets up and says to her "You are? That's great to hear. My name is Alexander by the way it's so wonderful to meet you."

He holds out his hand to shake hers. Gardenia smiles and shakes her hand as she says to him "That's nice of you to say Alexander. I think that it's wonderful to meet you as well. So what brings you here? Do you want to have a Gym battle or is it something else?"

Alexander said "I wanted to talk to you about Grass Pokemon and other things. You see I'm a Poke-Botanist I study Grass Pokemon and plants such as the different type of Berries and things of that sort."

"That sounds very interesting I love Grass Pokemon a whole lot myself and I heard of Poke-Botany and it sounds very interesting." Gardenia replies smiling.

Alexander smiles and says "I'm glad that you think so. I love the fact that I'm a Poke-Botanist I learn fascinating new things everyday. And I'd love it so much if you and I could have a conversation about Poke-Botany and Grass Pokemon too."

Gardenia smiles "I'd love that very much. Maybe we can talk at a nice cafe that I know of around here. I'm feeling a little hungry."

"That sounds wonderful. I'm a little hungry myself as well to be honest." Alexander replies.

Gardenia then started walking to the cafe and she said to him "I'll lead the way."

Alexander smiles and nods as he puts his backpack on. They both start to make their way to the cafe and Alexander notices Gardenia's camera that's strapped around her neck. He said "I take it that you like taking pictures."

Gardenia looks at Alexander and nods "I do a little. Mainly of Grass Pokemon. I think they're all very amazing. I was out in Eterna Forest taking pictures of them. I just came back."

"Oh I guess when I made my way to the city I must not have even seen you." Alexander said.

Gardenia nods "That makes sense as Eterna Forest is quite big and there are many places to go in and out."

Soon they both reach the cafe after walking a bit. Gardenia sits down at a table outside under an umbrella and Alexander goes to join her as he puts his bag under his chair and he's sitting across from Gardenia. Gardenia says to Alexander "So as a Poke Botanist is there anything that you do in particular?"

"Like what?"

"Well like do you look at Grass Pokemon and record plants on paper?" Gardenia replied.

Alexander nods "Yes. That is part of what I do. I look at Grass Pokemon and I observe them and how they act and I do record a variety of plants. At the risk of sounding immodest I think that I'm quite an accomplished Poke-Botanist."

Gardenia smiles "Sounds like it. Say would you like to see two Pokemon that I have on me?"

"Sure." Alexander replies.

Gardenia smiles and takes out two pokeballs and releases the pokemon inside. Turtwig and Cacnea both appear from them and give their calls of Turtwig and Cacnea. Alexander sees them and he smiles "That's neat Gardenia you have a Turtwig and Cacnea. I personally think that they are both wonderful Pokemon."

Gardenia smiles "Thank you. You can pet them if you like."

He pets both of the Pokemon and they both smile when he does it and they nuzzle his hand. Gardenia smiles at this with her elbow on the table as he touches one of her cheeks with her hand. She says "They seem to like you Alexander."

Alexander replies "That's wonderful to know."

Just then the server comes outside and he says to Gardenia and Alexander "Would you both like me to start you off with some drinks?"

Alexander and Gardenia both nod in response. Alexander says "I'd like a nice glass of lemonade please."

Gardenia said "I'll have iced tea."

The server smiles and says "I'll go get your drinks and I'll be back for your order."

Alexander and Gardenia both see the menus and read them and then they both decide what they want. Soon the Server comes back with the drinks and he asks if they're ready to order. Gardenia nods "I want a chicken salad sandwich with potato wedges as a side please."

The server nods and with a smile he turns to Alexander and asks him for his order. Alexander says "I'll have a grilled chicken wrap with lettuce and tomato but no onions with a side of potato wedges."

The server said "I'll be right back. I'll also prepare some food for your Pokemon as well."

He leaves and Gardenia and Alexander look at each other. Alexander smiles "I'm having a nice time."

Gardenia smiles back "So am I."

Alexander said "So being a Gym Leader must be quite interesting huh?"

"Yeah it's pretty cool I also have met some pretty interesting people. One of them is James. I got Cacnea from him. I told him that I could help Cacnea to reach his true potential." Gardenia replied gesturing towards Cacnea and then she says "I see James as a good man whose not as evil as others or even he thinks he is. No one who loves Grass Pokemon can be evil."

Alexander holds Gardenia's hand without thinking "That's a wonderful philosophy to live by Gardenia. And you know what I agree with that sentiment 100%."

Gardenia smiles and replies "I'm glad that you think so and that you also believe in that philosophy."

Soon Alexander realizes that he was holding her and apologizes. Gardenia said "It's ok. Say maybe when we get back to the Gym you can show me your Pokemon how's that sound."

"That sounds great."

Soon the food comes and Alexander and Gardenia enjoy both their meal and being in each other's company. They talk about some more things. Soon when they finish their meals and pay Gardenia gets Cacnea and Turtwig back in their Pokeballs. Gardenia then says as she gets up "That was a nice meal and talk."

Alexander gets up and nods "It sure was wasn't it."

They both start walking and as they walk Gardenia looks at Alexander and she asks him "Hey Alexander how long are you planning to stay?"

Alexander thinks for a moment and he says "You know I never really thought about it before.. I haven't really been staying in one place for quite awhile."

"Is it because of your job?"

Alexander shakes his head and frowns a little bit "No it's not that... It's just I never really feel as though I have a home."

"Oh I'm so sorry." She replied with compassion in her voice.

She then thought for a few seconds and smiled at Alexander and said "Hey I just got a good idea. Maybe while you're staying in Eterna City you can stay at the Gym there's room so don't worry."

Alexander looks at her in some surprise and then he smiles "That sounds great thank you. How can I ever repay you?"

Gardenia said "Think nothing of it. What are friends for right?"

Alexander smiles and says "Right. Hey maybe on times when you're off from your Gym Leader duties you can come with me to do my Poke-Botany works and whatnot. That is if you'd like to."

Gardenia has a big smile and she hugs Alexander tightly "I'd love to! You just made my day!"

Alexander hugged her back while smiling. Soon they broke off from the hug and the two friends continued on their way to the Gym together. The sun in the sky was starting to set a bit as the twilight is coming in.

That's the end of the oneshot.

Please R&R.

I may make continuations.


End file.
